


Game Over

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Disassociation, Faked Death, Grieving, Heartbeats, Megamind fakes his death au, Roxanne is Pissed, Running Away From Your Past Life, Self Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Throwing Things, Yelling Matches, but it's mentioned, none of them are nuerotypical, not on-screen, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: This wasn't how the game was supposed to be played





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> would... anyone want more of this au?

This was not the way the game was supposed to be played. 

He couldn’t breathe. Wayne couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see anything but the lithe body slumped in the corner, a trail of blood down the wall from it, couldn’t hear the scream that came from Roxanne, couldn’t hear the whimpering cry of Minion, didn’t feel it as he fell to his knees 

All he could see was Megamind. 

This.... It wasn’t supposed to go this way. This was never supposed to happen. 

His heartbeat rushed in his ears, he couldn’t hear it as Roxanne broke through her bonds, she could always have done that, couldn’t she, couldn’t hear her comforting Minion as they all just... stared. 

It was over. Their entire glorious rivalry was over. Gone in a flash, just a bit too hard of a hit, just a bit too close with the lasers, just a bit too much. 

Wayne curled in on himself shaking, barely noticing as Roxanne and Minion sat down next to him, and grieved. 

* * *

 

Already far far gone from the city, Megamind looked up at the sky, sitting on the roof of the car he stole from an Uncle, looking upwards and away from his past, and breathed. 

He was free. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an intense need to make the people who read this hurt

Wayne was gone in a flash, leaving them alone with... She didn’t want to think about it.

Roxanne shifted, hugging Minion closer, though Minion barely seemed to react, before sighing, glancing around to spot a brain bot and wave them closer. The little guys always seemed to love her so much. 

“Minion...” She shifted, moving forwards, keeping herself together. They weren’t that close, but Minion... Minion was the only one left now, wasn’t he? “I need to know what to do.” 

Minion finally lifted himself up to stare at her. Fish couldn’t cry, but she could see the devastation written across his face. “to... to do?” 

“With... him.” she glanced back then forced herself to look away again. She couldn’t just keep looking at him, she had to focus, keep herself together, for Minion’s sake. Minion shuddered, sinking in his tank, before lifting himself up again and turning to speak with the brain bots, giving orders quickly and efficiently. Roxanne sat a moment longer before standing and leaning against Minion, trying to breathe. 

Megamind... couldn’t just be gone, not like that. He was always so much stronger than that. He had to be, to go up against Wayne like that on a weekly basis, but... no, he was just... gone. 

God, how must Wayne feel? All four of them knew it was a game, always a game, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, there wasn’t a game over that she saw that ended like this, but... 

That was always a possibility, and now... 

“Miss Ritchi...” Minion’s voice brought her out of her head, and, with a start, she realized she had been crying. She looked up at him, sniffling, before he wrapped her up in his arms and she let herself cry, cling onto him, and sob. 

* * *

 

Was this really the right choice? He didn’t know, but... it was over with now. This was it. He couldn’t go back. 

LA seemed nice. Far away, another big city like he loved, safety. 

Megamind hummed, popping the gas tank shut on the car, arms reaching up behind his head as he stretched and let out a breath, looking around. 

Maybe he’d get a kitkat. He could use some chocolate right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey jakku but you regret this idea n o w   
> jk love you but honestly   
> how dare


	3. Chapter 3

He went back into his ball. It was all he thought to do. The body was overwhelming when he got overly emotional, and... Sir’s death affected him far more than he had expected it to. He always knew it was going to happen, if the villain route was his choice, but... seeing Mr. Scott and Miss Ritchi just as affected...

As soon as he could, Minion was moved into his ball. He had thought he would have outgrown it, but Sir was always finding ways to make sure he was comfortable. 

Miss Ritchi hadn’t been expecting it, he knew, but, after getting the brain bots to take care of... everything for him, he had to plan out the... the... 

She took him back to her apartment. He needed help getting everything in order, and he didn’t want to be alone in Evil Lair. She didn’t even need an explanation like he expected. She just scooped him up and walked home. 

It was strange, being in her apartment without trying to kidnap her. They sat on the couch, Miss Ritchi staring into nothing with Minion’s ball held on her lap. Minion sensed the need for comfort, taking advantage of the need to care for someone, and let her hold onto him. 

In the silence, he settled, closing his eyes and pushing back the grief a moment longer, focusing instead on what to do. He had plans in place for his death, after all, Sir always planned for everything. Minion shuddered, letting out a soft sigh, pressing against the side of his ball, Miss Ritchi pressing her hand back against the outside in comfort. 

Minion lost track of how long they sat there 

* * *

Driving was exhausting, but trying to find a hotel that would take him without freaking out was a bit harder. At least, until he got far enough away from Metro City that no one really knew him. He didn’t have a disguise, so being himself would have to do. 

Megamind flicked through the channels on the hotel TV, relaxed back against the bed. His boots were kicked off by the door, his cape draped over the back of the chair, gloves thrown over the lamp. He smiled softly, closing his eyes and relishing in the silence for a moment. 

Freedom was better than he expected. Even if getting here hurt. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> into the sun i go

There were days he wished he was human. This was one of them 

Whiskey burned going down but did nothing to dull the panicked memories from returning, the slumped body against the wall flashing when he closed his eyes, the sickening crack as he hit. He moved on, drinks stronger and stronger, doing nothing to help him forget what he did. 

This was supposed to be a game. No one was supposed to get hurt. Wayne was sure that he had control of his powers, but now? The glass shattered in his hand as as the crack of Megamind’s skull slamming into the wall played through his head once more. 

He put on music to drown it out. His death played louder instead. 

He screamed himself sore, flinging his possessions about to break the walls, shatter and destroy everything he lay his hands on and collapsed in the pile of wreckage underneath the old school house that started it all and screamed. Screamed and raged and broke until Wayne Scott lay in a heap on the ground and sobbed. 

* * *

 

How in the hell did these directions make sense? Megamind huffed, doing a second u turn in the past hour, looking down at his phone with narrowed eyes of betrayal. 

“Now... get me back onto the highway... this should-” 

“Make a u-turn” 

“Son of a-” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im unstoppable.

According to Minion, Megamind had always planned to go out spectacularly and in the flashiest way possible. Roxanne couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up when they talked about it, but it was always sick and wrought with tears. She hadn’t stopped crying since it happened, though she didn’t realize it anymore. 

They also hadn’t seen Wayne in that week. 

Minion, back in his suit, told her about what to expect with his funereal. He didn’t want the normal human thing, wanted to be remembered as he was, as a Mega, so the water burial was supposed to happen. Roxanne tried to call Wayne a few times, before just leaving the voice mail on when it was going to be. 

He didn’t show. 

It was... nice. In a way burying a friend can be. Minion was barely holding it together, but he was the only one of them who knew the words that Megamind had wanted, had memorized the song for him. 

The brain bots lowered the wrapped body into the water, and flew back to Roxanne. They... didn’t understand what was going on, she could see. They were too happy, to normal and bouncy and excited to fully know what they had just done. She sniffled, tugging one close to her chest, curling in as Minion’s voice rang out in a language she didn’t know. 

The two of them, floating out in the middle of the lake, watched as the water washed over the body and sunk it, until nothing could be seen. 

Then, Minion lit the fireworks and Roxanne leaned against his suit as they watched the colors flash in the night, tears streaking down her face and splattering onto the dome of the brain bot encased in her arms. 

* * *

 

The apartment he got was small, but homey. It wasn’t a good place in the neighborhood, but he had, in fact, planned it that way. He liked the worse places of cities. Part of the reason the lair was where it was. 

Megamind hummed, stretching carefully, before grinning, moving back out to the car. He had never been in an Ikea before, but he needed furniture for his new home. He wondered, for a second, if his funereal had taken place yet, before shaking his thoughts away. 

He couldn’t bear to think about who he had left behind. 


	6. Chapter 6

Days turned to weeks turned to months. Minion stopped going back to Evil Lair, leaving the brain bots to take care of everything. He trusted them enough, and he hated going back and seeing the little eye stalks, the few who knew how to relay information beginning to ask ‘When’s Daddy coming home?’ 

Minion stayed with Miss Ritchi. He needed to care for someone, and she needed someone to help keep her on track. She seemed... lost. On some days, those days that always had a kidnapped, holidays mostly, she’d go out and sit on the balcony and watch. Like she was waiting. 

It hurt. Especially since they hadn’t seen Mr. Scott the entire time. He refused to answer calls. He was just... gone. The Defender of Metro City position seemed to be open now. With no one around to keep the peace, villains began to run rampant. Minion began to train the brain bots off at the old strip mine, teach them how to defend citizens. He said it was because Sir had never tolerated competition before, but really, he was just trying to keep everything like it had been before the hero and villain disappeared. 

Miss Ritchi was sitting outside again, when Minion walked in the door. He frowned, moving into the kitchen to start dinner, careful to stay quiet until it was done, moving outside, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked up, eyes vacant a moment before she blinked, focusing in on him and smiling sadly. “Sorry Minion... didn’t realize you came home...” 

“It’s alright Miss Ritchi. Dinner’s ready, when you want to come in.” Something he realized a long time ago, with grief, was you couldn’t force them. He moved back inside, quiet for the few minutes it took her to come inside after him. 

Dinner was spent in silence, like it always was, before Miss Ritchi closed her eyes and let out a breath. “You know what? Fuck this being sad bullshit. He’s gone, we can’t change that, and... and i’m done waiting for him to show up again.” 

Minion looked up, blinking a few times. “Miss Ritchi?” 

“I can’t do it. I can’t. Not anymore.” She huffed, closing her eyes tightly, curling a bit in on herself before looking up at him again. “He... was always moving, always doing something, bouncing back quicker than anyone I had ever known, and you know what? I’m gonna do that. It hurts like hell, of course it does, but he... he always was good about bouncing back, and I’m gonna bounce back like he did. Find something to look forwards to.” 

Minion was quiet, before nodding a bit. “He did bounce back easy... He wouldn’t want us to be so... melancholy about this.” He smiled softly, looking up at Roxanne, who grinned. 

“So let’s not. Let’s find Wayne, and rebuild. We’ll be okay. Like he always was.” 

* * *

 

The glass shattered against the wall, blood dripped down his hand from where he held a bit too tight. 

Not for the first time, Megamind looked at his ragged features in the mirror and thought  _this was a mistake_


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Wayne was easy enough for her. She knew where his little hide out was, but... 

Finding him there, in the rubble of what used to be his hidden home was... overwhelming. He had been a rock for so long, both figuratively and literally, and seeing him laying there in the aftermath of his emotional breakdown, shivering... Roxanne wasn’t sure how to deal with it all. 

Still, when Minion finally got him up onto one of the least messy spots on the couch, and Roxanne found food that was in date and not destroyed, they settled together on the couch, Minion bringing a few brain bots for the purpose of moving him back to his ball for Roxanne to cling to. Without anything else to do, the Brain bots fell back onto old programming and began to clean up the area. 

Wayne grieved more violently than the other two had. He was angry, at himself, at the world outside, at everything that had come to that moment. He said he could still hear it, and Roxanne didn’t ask him to explain what ‘it’ was. She had a good idea already. It had taken her a couple weeks to get the sound of his body breaking against the wall out of her head. 

They sat, and they talked, and the two who could cry did again, and Minion did spins in his ball to distract them and help them, and sat balanced between their laps while they grieved. 

Then they got up 

And began to pick up the pieces. 

* * *

 

It took him this long to look up Metro City again, find the recent news and then x-ed out of the tabs before looking at any of them. He didn’t want to see the celebrations of his death. He didn’t want to see when the fireworks went off. He didn’t want to see their happy faces, free from the burden he had been 

So he x-ed it all out and began anew. Syx Blue was a perfectly good name for him now, he assume. Megamind would stay in the past. Though, he did miss the name, the memories of who he was were to painful to keep using it. Besides, Syx reasoned. It would be too easy to find him if he kept using that name. 


	8. Chapter 8

A full year, they kept it together, grieving in silence and alone. They’d sit, and talk, and tell stories of him, and remember him in the only way they knew how to, with happiness and refused to think of his death in the way it was, or the body laying at the bottom of the lake. 

It wasn’t until a full year had passed from that day that she broke down again completely. 

Minion held her, letting her cling and sob, and she admitted to loving him, so completely that she still did, and Minion let her cry, and tried to pretend he wasn’t reliving his death the same way she was, wishing that instead, Sir was just gonna walk through the door again, some sort of joke  that had been played on all of Metro City. They clung to one another and cried for what had been lost, both wanting him back

They had managed to convince Wayne he wasn’t dangerous, but he refused to be the hero anymore, claiming personal reasons, but everyone knew it was because his villain was gone. The citizens of Metro City grieved with them, and maybe it was a little comforting for them, knowing they weren’t alone in the pain and fear of loosing him. 

They had all loved their villain after all. 

* * *

 

Syx Blue did not know what he came back. He didn’t know why he turned around and went back into Metro City, slipped into the lair in silence and stole back his disguise watch. He didn’t know why he did it today. He didn’t know why he walked around and waited for some sort of happiness that he was gone to happen. 

But no. 

His face, Megamind’s face, stared back at him from the wall, spray painted in spots across the city, RIP standing out in red, people grieving openly, Wayne grieving for him, and for the first time since he left, he began to realize what a mistake he had made.

But they wouldn’t let him come back. Not after this amount of time. Even if they did... 

He didn’t want to be the villain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format is gonna change next chapter as we move from 'him faking his death and them grieving' to 'them finding out he's alive.' so


	9. Chapter 9

Syx hummed softly, making sure his disguise was in place before going through the wall, slipping into Evil Lair once again. He looked around, smiling softly. The brain bots go excited again, but he shushed them carefully, beginning a game of fetch with a good number to distract them. 

He slipped through the quiet halls, looking around and seeing the old inventions, all well taken care of in his absence. He smiled softly, going through and seeing everything he had done in his past life, one hand trailing along the wall. He peaked in the ‘Exit’ door, smiling down at the alligators still there and well fed. He nodded to himself before moving on. 

The Lair was still strangely quiet. The brain bots were distracted in another part of the Lair, but still. He should have heard Minion puttering about. He felt his heart clench a moment, before calming himself down. He’s probably just asleep. Or he left. Unlikely, but... Well, he had thought people would celebrate his death, not mourn him. 

He thought back to that mural that was on the side of the lair, one of his battles with Wayne, in glorious detail, and Syx smiled softly, before letting out a sigh. He was still the villain here now, wasn’t he? 

He wandered into his idea cloud, pushing the curtain open as he looked around at it, one hand going up to the pages, looking at all the old plans he had. He never hung up his last plan, didn’t want to alert Minion, but fake planning new ones had hurt a bit, knowing Minion would be left behind with the idea that these were real. 

Syx huffed out another sigh, moving around the cork board, tracing his fingers along the papers, letting himself reminisce on what might have been if he hadn’t given up. 

“How did you get in here?” 

* * *

 

Minion had to go back for a bit. He didn’t like go back, but today, especially, he didn’t need the brain bots alone. Wayne and Roxanne left on the couch together, talking on their favorite plots, while he went back to the Lair. 

The first tip off was when the brain bots weren’t there at the door to greet him. Strange, but alright. Nothing too weird about that. 

The second was the fact that they were playing fetch, and not asking about when Sir would come home. And then he saw the curtain open a bit. 

He moved over to it, quiet as one could be in a giant mechanical suit. He pushed it open more, seeing someone standing at the boards. One hand was trailing along the paper, and Minion did his best not to get angry that someone was messing with Sir’s work. 

“How did you get in here?” 

The man flipped around, and they both froze. 

Brilliant green eyes. Minion would know those eyes anywhere. He looked down towards his wrist and-

The watch. 

He looked back to the man- Sir’s hidden face, saw him look up from his wrist at the same time, Minion’s eyes wide as he stared. 

“Sir?” 


	10. Chapter 10

Syx did the only thing he could think of-run. He turned and bolted deeper into the Lair, hearing Minion begin to follow him. He took advantage of his lithe form, something he chose to keep in this particular disguise, ducking under and around things quickly to gain some ground between them before- 

“Sir please!” The pure desperation in Minion’s voice made him freeze in his tracks. He sounded... so upset. Still. After so long, Minion... 

He let himself be caught then. Minion’s hand wrapping around his arm, turning him around quickly. Syx sniffled softly, keeping his head down, refusing to look at Minion. God, what had he done? 

The flash of light, the watch was removed, and Syx saw himself change. He bit his lip, before looking up at Minion, clenching his teeth to stop the shaking of his jaw. 

Minion was staring, eyes wide, jaw slack. Syx nodded a bit, then forced a smile to his face, though he knew it wouldn’t be convincing. 

“I’m... I’m alive.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again and covering his face, waiting for the anger, he had every right to be angry- 

Syx squeaked, as Minion dropped the watch and instead swept him up into his arms, clinging onto him tightly. For a moment, he was sure Minion would cry, and he thought he would if he could. Syx shifted, slinging his arms around Minion’s bowl, pressing his forehead against the outside. 

“You’re alive! How... How did you survive?” Minion pulled back to look at him a moment, and Syx sighed softly, shoulders falling as he closed his eyes tightly. 

“I didn’t have to. That battle... I was already gone. It was easy enough to fake, and I... left. I’ve been in California this entire time...” 

“But why?” Minion set him down carefully, and Syx rubbed his eyes quickly, letting out a sigh. 

“Megamind always was a villain, always would have been. I didn’t... I didn’t want to be that anymore. I didn’t want to be the villain. I never did and I just... I gave up. I ran away from it all.” Syx knelt down, grabbing the watch from the floor and clicking it back on. 

“Sir, you can’t leave again, please...” 

“And what be the villain again? Fight Metro Man every week and know that I’m gonna die again soon anyways, why bother trying keep myself safe?” He turned, angry, before closing it away again. He had no right to be angry at Minion. 

“Sir... when I left Miss Ritchi’s apartment to come check up on the brain bots, they were sitting on the couch and recounting their favorite evil plots to one another. Mr. Scott destroyed his house after you died, he... he thinks he killed you, he stopped being a hero because of it!” There’s the anger. Syx closed his eyes, turning away, trying to force the tears down again. Minion sighed, before tugging him close. “I don’t think they want you to be the villain. They just want you back, sir...” 

Syx sniffled softly, clinging onto Minion, shaking. “How in the world... would I even go about telling them? I never meant for you to find out by me coming here... I meant to come back a bit, see them rejoicing in the fact that I was gone, and go back to my little apartment in LA and be secure in the knowledge that it was fine I was gone. I didn’t... I didn’t want to come back and see them mourning me, Minion.” 

“You meant more to everyone than you thought Sir. We’ll figure it out. I’m not letting you leave me again without a fight.” Syx closed his eyes and sunk again into the embrace of his Minion, relishing in the comfort he had forgone for so long. 


	11. Chapter 11

Getting him to the apartment again was easy enough. Just slip back on the disguise and walk through. People seemed okay with Minion, which threw Meg-Syx... for a loop. He didn’t comment on it, as Minion walked them through to the elevator, making sure they were the only ones in there before Minion turned to look at him. 

“Fair warning. I am angry at you for just... leaving like that, so... I cannot imagine Roxanne-” 

“I’m going to die for real this time.” He smiled softly, looking down at his shoes, scuffing it across the floor. “She’s going to kill me. I deserve it though.” 

“You do.” Minion patted his back. “At least you know she’s angry.” 

He groaned softly, scrubbing his hands across his face, tugging his sleeve over the watch. They moved through the halls in silence, before Minion pulled out a key (since when does he-no, you were gone for long enough, you can’t ask questions.) from a compartment in his chest, unlocking the door and tugging him in. 

Wayne was stretched out across the couch, eyes staring blankly at the wall, while Roxanne was curled up in one of her bigger chairs, two blankets piled over her as she still shivered. He watched them quietly a moment, as neither of them seemed to recognize their presence. 

“I’m back. I brought... a little surprise, I guess, for me and you.” Minion huffed, tugging him closer and he winced, stumbling a bit before straightening himself out. He kept his head down, knowing the moment they looked into his eyes they’d know. 

Roxanne was the first to come out of her stupor, looking over. “Whose he?” Wayne lifted his head, making a questioning noise, sitting up and rubbing away the tear track left across his face. God, his death had done this to them? There was no way... 

“Go ahead.” Minion said, pushing his shoulder lightly, and he groaned, looking down at his wrist, before shifting and taking it off, setting it to the side as his disguise flickered and went away. 

For a moment there was nothing, before Megamind looked up at their face and smiled, just barely. “Surprise?” 

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Roxanne threw a coffee cup at him, and, surprise, Megamind let it hit his chest, shatter on impact. As she geared up to throw something else, he tried to dodge behind Minion, who moved away. Okay, he deserved that. 

“Don’t aim for the head, please, I know it’s the biggest target!” Megamind dodged a second cup, hearing it shatter against the wall behind him. 

“You’re... alive?” Wayne looked so lost, that Megamind froze for a minute, which cause a well aimed bowl to hit his temple. He cursed, covering it with his hand, looking over at Roxanne, who... was crying. 

“Wait, wait, wait, please don’t cry, keep getting angry at me, I can deal with angry, I expected and deserve angry.” and, oh god, Wayne was tearing up too, fuck fuck fuck, this was not what he expected. 

“You better fucking explain what the hell this was.” Roxanne hissed, sitting back into her chair, wiping her eyes with shaking hands, and Megamind sighed, leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor, ignoring the sharp pain in his hand as he sunk down onto the broken coffee cup. 

“Okay... I... I kinda told Minion, but you two deserve this much... I mean, now that you’ve caught me, I never expected to be caught...” 

“So you were just gonna let us think you were dead? That-that I killed you?” Megamind flinched back, curling in and protecting his head on instinct as Wayne stood. He head dealt with angry Wayne before, but he didn’t want to have to ever deal with it, even if he was older now. 

“Alright. Both of you, calm down, sit, take a breath. He’s not gonna explain if you’re scaring him.” Minion’s voice was calm, that voice... he used when Megamind had a nightmare, when he tried to comfort him... 

Megamind was silent a moment, trying to process... he expected him to grieve and then get over everything rather quickly but... not to be... replaced. Minion had a new charge... 

Megamind flung himself to his feet, grabbing the disguise watch. He yanked the piece of glass from his hand, putting it down in place of the watch. Before they could speak, he grabbed into his pocket, them clenched his fist around the smoke bomb, tossing it at Wayne. 

With him distracted, Syx took the chance to slip back into his disguise and run once again, flinging himself from the apartment and down the halls, away from the panic curling in his chest, away from the thundering footsteps of Minion trying to follow him.

Syx knew well enough what Minion having a new charge meant. He... wasn’t needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Logically, he knew he wasn’t going to get far, but emotionally, he still got pissed off when Wayne swooped in and grabbed him around the middle, speeding back into the apartment. Which, of course, he should have expected. He fought it for a second, before giving up, curling in on himself, holding onto his legs. 

Minion sat next to him, taking his arm carefully to take off the watch and Megamind said nothing, just curled back in on himself. God, it was so stupid coming back here, all he did was upset them further. They could have gotten over him easily, he could have stayed away, but he was selfish. He wanted to see them again, one last time, convince himself that he was better off gone, and now he’s gone and ruined it. 

Wayne moved over next to his other side, staying silent, glancing over to Roxanne, who sat staring at Megamind, eyes narrowed. Megamind didn’t seem to notice, before he sighed softly, lifting his head to stare at the wall opposite him. 

“Ask.” His voice was quiet, carefully controlled, hiding any emotion he could have been feeling at that moment. 

“Why?” Roxanne went quiet a moment, keeping her voice from shaking. “Why did you think that was the best course of action, Megamind?” 

“I didn’t want to be a villain anymore. It was either die or spend the rest of my life running from the law.” 

“So you faked your death and ran from us?” 

“It was easier-” 

“No it fucking wasn’t! You could have stopped, talking to any of us, hell, said a single word to Minion, the one person you’re supposed to be the closest with!” 

“Oh, yeah, sure, like he didn’t immediately replace me with you two!” 

“Sir-” 

“No, no, it’s fine, I have no right be angry-” 

“Damn right you don’t!” 

“Roxanne, let him explain-” 

“Shut up Wayne! He abandoned us, made us think he was dead! We buried you, Megamind, exactly how you wanted. Hell, I don’t think the brain bots even knew what the hell was going on!” Roxanne was standing now, yelling so she didn’t burst into tears, masking the pain with anger, refusing to let Wayne silence her. 

Megamind stood as well, eyes burning with unshed tears as he turned towards her. “I didn’t abandon you! You didn’t care to begin with! Why the hell would anyone care about the super villain?” 

“Little buddy-” 

“Shut the fuck up Wayne!” Wayne flinched back at the fury in both their voices, and Minion reached over, patting his arm. 

“They’ll calm down, just... let them get it out of their system.” 

“Why the hell wouldn’t we care? Everyone knew it was a game, Megamind, and that wasn’t supposed to be how it ended!” 

“Well how else was it gonna end? The only way for it to end happily for everyone would be if the villain died, and I was so ready to actually die for this! I was completely ready, but I knew planning my own death was kinda fucked up-” 

“So you planned your fake death? So much better, Megamind!” 

“WE ALL KNEW THAT IT WAS GONNA END WHEN I DIED! IT’S WHAT I FUCKING WANTED!” Megamind wrapped his arms around himself, tears streaking down his face, smearing blood on his cheek when he tried to wipe it away. “I wanted to fucking die, Roxanne, and how else was I supposed to go out but in a battle with Metro Man? But I couldn’t die. I am the last of my kind, and I couldn’t just kill myself like that.” 

Roxanne was silent, for once, collapsing back into the chair as the weight of what he said hit her. 

“I was supposed to die. This... this fake death was the perfect way to get away from being a villain, let myself die, and still live on, so that the last of the Mega wouldn’t be a pathetic waste.” Megamind laughed darkly, scrubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hands. “Looks like another one of my glorious plans backfired...” 


	13. Chapter 13

They were silent a moment, before Minion sprung into action, moving over to Megamind and wrapping an arm around him, tugging him over to the couch. He looked over towards Roxanne a moment, trying to figure out where her head was. 

“Miss Ritchi, could you make us all some tea? I figure we need to calm down a bit before we keep talking about this.” She nodded slowly, standing, moving off into the kitchen. Giving her something to do seemed to be the right course of action for now. Minion looked towards Wayne, who shifted a bit, blinking a few times. 

“Mr Scott, do me a favor and go into the lair, get some help from the brain bots if you need it, but find my ball and the black and blue blanket off of Sir’s bed.” Wayne stared a moment, before disappearing, and Minion turned to focus his attentions on Megamind, who was currently staring at his bleeding hand like he had just noticed it for the first time. Minion sighed, pressing himself against the glass, waiting until Megamind leaned forward and pressed his forehead back against him. 

“Sir, I’m going to go grab a few things to help clean that up, okay?” It took a moment, before Megamind nodded slowly and Minion stood, moving quickly into the bathroom to gather what he needed. He knew leaving Megamind alone like this was never really a good idea, but he couldn’t do that much damage to himself when Roxanne was just a room over. 

Minion moved back in, feeling a bit relieved to see Megamind still in the same spot as he had been before. He knelt down next to the couch, carefully taking his hand to clean up the cut, humming softly to provide him something else to focus on. 

Megamind made a soft noise, once Minion couldn’t quite place as good or bad, before he leaned forwards against Minion’s shoulder, shoulders beginning to shake. 

“It’s alright Sir, we’ll figure it out.” Despite the small hint of betrayal still filtering through his system, Minion knew that Megamind didn’t need more anger against him. The thought that Megamind truly believed that Minion would replace him that easily hurt, though he knew Megamind wasn’t often completely rational. 

As Roxanne moved back into the living room the first round, a cup in each hand, Wayne reappeared, coming in through the balcony, holding the items Minion had asked for, as well as one of the brain bots. 

Minion waved him over, grabbing the blanket and laying it across Megamind’s lap before finishing wrapping his hand. Megamind blinked a few times, then reached down and dragged his hands across the blanket, closing his eyes and beginning to relax properly. 

“Now...” Minion stood, looking over at the two of them. “I know you’re both probably still angry at Sir for what he did, but we can’t just yell at him and expect it all to get better, alright? We need to calm down for a bit. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sir falls asleep, he usually does with that blanket. I’m going back into the ball for some time, and you two are gonna sit and drink your tea and calm down.” 

Roxanne nodded a bit, though all Wayne did was take his seat again and resume staring at the wall. Minion sighed softly, motioning the brain bots over and transferring over to his ball, so Megamind could cling onto him properly, and so he could calm down himself. 

This was far worse than he had expected it to be. 


	14. Chapter 14

Minion had been right, Roxanne thought, watching Megamind curl up underneath the heavy blanket and sleep. He looked... tired. Roxanne could see the heavy bags under Megamind’s eyes she hadn’t noticed before. She could feel her anger melting away as she watched him sleep, curled up in her chair in silence, clinging to the cup in her hands. It burned, the tea inside had just come off the stove, but she didn’t have the willpower to move to set it down. 

How long had he felt like that? How long he feel like the world would be better off without him? How could they not have noticed? 

No... there were little hints, she realized, thinking back to the kidnappings. He never seemed to care about what happened to himself. With all the safety precautions strung up around her, she had always just assumed he’d have the same, if not more. But, when she looked back, he barely had any. It’s like he wanted something to go wrong. Hindsight was twenty/twenty, she realized, remembering all the little things that piled up until there was an overwhelming about of evidence- 

How had they not realized it? 

Roxanne shifted, dragging her eyes from Megamind’s sleeping form, looking over to Wayne a moment, who seemed deep in thought. Perhaps he too was noticing all the little hints that turned into a mountain of red flags. She closed her eyes a moment, before looking towards Minion 

He always was a rock, in these situations, always seemed to know what to do, and this was no different. After Megamind had fallen asleep, he moved back from his ball, though Megamind still clung to the now empty sphere. Minion puttered around Megamind, getting him comfortable, slipping a pillow under his neck and settling him so he could sleep properly, before turning towards her. He made a soft noise, moving over. 

“Miss Ritchi...” His voice was soft, the voice he usually used when she was on the verge of tears, and she huffed out a laugh at the realization that he had slightly different tones depending on the situation, and they always helped. She blinked a few times, tilting her head back before focusing in on Minion. 

“Sorry... what’s up?” She asked, then blinked as he carefully took the cup from her hands, turning her palms up to inspect them a moment, before deeming her mostly unharmed. 

“You need to be careful, Miss Ritchi.” He murmured, looking over at Wayne and Megamind a moment. Megamind twitched, before curling in tighter around the ball, smooshing his face against it. The sheer ridiculousness of what transpired through the day made her laugh, lean against Minion a moment and shake with it. 

God, not even a few hours ago she thought Megamind was dead, and here he was, sleeping on her couch while cuddling Minion’s empty fish ball, and Wayne was disassociating on the other end of the couch, and god she was tired. Emotionally exhausted. 

“Alright, Miss Ritchi, why don’t you get some sleep too?” Minion stayed soft and calm, shifting and laying her back against the chair, and she nodded, curling in on herself, closing her eyes. A moment later she felt a blanket drape over her, and she huffed a soft thanks, letting herself drift away into sleep. She was sure she’d need it later.


	15. Chapter 15

Wayne barely heard anything. It was rare, for him, not to hear anything, but even Minion’s soft whisperings to Roxanne where too far away for him to decipher. He focused on their heartbeats, instead of the words that they spoke. 

Minion’s heartbeat was always so fast, that the first few times Wayne heard it he was worried for the guy, but he always seemed fine. Still, Wayne filed that away for another occasion to ask, and never did. He focused on the thrumming for a moment, before focusing in on Roxanne. 

Her’s had been fast too, though it was calming down to something more normal for a human. It was comforting, hearing it beat, knowing she was still there. He paused a moment, before shifting his attention once more 

How could he have not noticed Megamind’s heartbeat from before. It was off, he knew it, he couldn’t place how off, all those months ago, when he swore he heard it stop, but had it ever really been going? The smallest differences. Sure, his was slower than normal humans, but thinking of it now, he realized how wrong Megamind’s heart had sounded that day. It hadn’t been his, after all, some cruel mockery instead. 

Wayne chose to focus in on Megamind’s heart for the time being, the soft pulse that he could almost feel in the air as Megamind lived, he was alive, Wayne didn’t- 

Breathe. Calm. He was here, and that’s all that mattered. 

He slowly came back to himself, the point on the wall he had been staring at slowly focusing in again His eyes burned a bit, and he realized, distantly, he had forgotten about blinking. Slowly, he shut his eyes, holding it a moment, before he let them open again. Minion was making sure Roxanne was comfortable now, and Wayne let out a breath, slowly moving and grabbing his cup, holding it. 

Too hot for a human, he noted, before taking a sip, relishing in the warmth, shifting a bit in his spot, turning to look at Minion, focusing his entire attention there, Megamind’s heartbeat fading into Minion’s. Focus. 

Minion turned, looking over at him, and smiling softly. Sure, the gentleness of it looked wrong when mixed with his fanged mouth, but it still managed to comfort him. Minion was always the best at that. 

“Back with me, Mr. Scott?” Wayne blinked, looking up at Minion, before raising a hand, waving it in a ‘so-so’ gesture, before returning it to his cup. “Well... they’re both sleeping for now, so we have some times before we need you fully here.” Wayne huffed out a laugh, shifting a bit more to one side, giving Minion room to sit on the couch closer to Megamind, barely noticing it as he did, and focused on the thrum.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Especially for this chapter: Suicide Attempt and Self Harm. Neither happen on screen, but they're both mentioned, and it's a major focus of this chapter. Stay safe guys. <3

He woke slowly, feeling exactly the same as he had been he fell asleep. Megamind pouted, holding the ball closer to him, ducking further under the blanket, trying to fall back asleep, get just a bit more, feel a bit more relaxed, before he gave it up, sighing softly and opening his eyes, looking around. 

Roxanne’s couch wasn’t that comfortable. Minion’s work to keep his head supported helped, but that didn’t change the fact that sleeping on the couch made him hurt. He shifted a bit, before letting the ball drop from his hands, where it rolled off the couch and onto the floor, bouncing twice and rolling into a corner. He sat up, looking around a moment, blinking a few times. 

It was dark now, the only light coming from the lamp in the corner. He knew it had been close to getting dark when he fell asleep, but he still wasn’t sure how long he had been out. It took a few moments for his eyes to clear enough for him to see the clock, before nodding to himself, bringing his legs up to his chest. A few hours wasn’t too bad for a nap.   
He glanced to the side, where Wayne was passed out, snores like thunder rumbling from his chest, Minion’s metal body leaning against it. He didn’t see Minion in the ball or the body, and assumed him to be in his castle in the chest. He glanced over to Roxanne, jumping slightly to see her staring back at him.

“Hard to sleep when Wayne sounds like a plane taking off.” She murmured and Megamind let himself laugh, nodding a bit, looking away, down towards the coffee table. 

They sat in silence a moment, before Megamind lifted his head, looking over towards her. 

“I tried to kill myself, when I was sixteen. That was the year I realized that I was the last, that no one was coming for me. I knew, of course, what the black hole meant, but I just thought that the planet was gone, not... everyone.” He spoke quietly, but had no doubt that she was listening to him. “I found out what people thought crop circles where, got drunk and mowed my symbol into some fields I found, had the cops called on me by the owner, where they found me cursing the sky and crying. The next day, the Warden had to quarantine me in a room with only Minion’s ball to stop me from hurting myself. Took the combined efforts of my uncles, Minion, and the Warden three days to calm me down.” 

Roxanne had moved, he realized, to his side, settling against the pillows he had been using to sleep. He looked over at her, then smiled bitterly, looking down at his lap again. 

“I... it wasn’t my last attempt. There were three more before I turned eighteen, each time getting a little more desperate, before I gave up and turned to Villainy. I threw everything into it, ignoring the... the bitter pit growing inside of me, ignored it all and hoped to everything that Wayne would kill me one day, just hit a little too hard, let his control slip just for a second, but... he was too careful for that.” Megamind sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, closing his eyes, chewing on the corner of his lip, letting the motion soothe him for the moment. 

They were silent for a moment, before Megamind laughed, curling in on himself. “In an attempt to save my kind, I killed off myself and went off to do something else, be something better, something my parents could have been proud of... and yet here I am, still a disappointment, still wanting to throw myself off your balcony and hope that none of the brain bots catch me.” 

Roxanne shifted closer to him, slipping an arm around his shoulders and Megamind sunk into the embrace, shivering, clinging onto her. 

“Without Minion, I just... collapsed. I wanted to be good, I wanted to be better for them, but every time I thought about trying, I just... I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t end it, either. I want to die, but I didn’t want to die, you know?” He doubted she’d understand, but plowed on nonetheless, hesitantly slipping one arm around her middle, keeping it there when she didn’t flinch away from his touch. “I just... I started to hurt myself, thinking maybe, one day, it’ll be over, I can just stop, push myself over that edge and just... die.” 

He fell silent again, closing his eyes tightly, fighting against the torrent of tears ready to break through. He couldn’t let himself cry on her, she didn’t deserve that, she deserved answers, then she could go back to being angry at him, he just needed to tell her- 

“I gave up. Not just on villainy, but everything. I left because I thought it would be better, I would be free, but everything just got worse. I broke, did more damage to myself than I had before, got so close to just... finally ending it. But I didn’t. I didn’t want my death to be a lie. I wanted to come back so many times, but I knew you’d be angry at me-” His breaths became hiccups, tears streaking down his face and he fell silent, turning his face into Roxanne’s shoulder and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

He lay there for some time after crying, but she didn’t push him away, so he clung to it. Clung to the notion that he could keep this for a bit longer, clung onto the idea of being protected and safe. He could keep this for a little while longer. 

Roxanne shifted slightly, hugging him tighter when he tried to pull away. He frowned a moment, but settled back against her, closing his eyes, letting out a sigh. Roxanne shifted again, settling back against the couch, holding him close. He didn’t understand fully why she clung onto him, he didn’t think she’d care that much, but if it made her feel better, he’d lay here until he starved. 

There was a mechanical whirr behind him, and Megamind winced, glancing back at Minion. His suit needed a tune up, he could hear it, the way the castle came up with that whirring noises, that painful clicking in the metal. He sighed softly, shifting to lay his head back down, closing his eyes. 

Minion worked his way out of the castle, sending it back down into the chest of the body. Megamind looked over at him again, catching his eyes and smiling softly, lifting a hand to rub as his cheeks, trying to make sure that he didn’t look like he had been crying, but the way Minion looked at him, Megamind knew he had failed. 

Minion stood, clearing the dishes in practiced moved, and Megamind closed his eyes, trying not to think of it, how easily he had been shifted to the side. He had to leave, he had to think of something to get away from this all, god he was a genius, how in the world could he not think. 

He jumped a bit, feeling a hand settle on his back. He kept his eyes closed until he heart the creak of the metal as Minion leaned down. “We need to fix your suit up, don’t we?” He asked softly, opening on eye to look up at him. Minion smiled softly, nodding a bit. 

“That we do sir.” Minion frowned softly, glancing at Roxanne, who seemed to be asleep. Megamind, however, could feel her heartbeat racing against her chest, but he let her keep the illusion up for a moment. Minion looked back to him, and Megamind smiled up at him a moment, before sighing, closing his eyes. 

Minion shifted, sitting down carefully next to him, staring at him a moment. Megamind could feel his eyes on him, and he sighed, opening his own slowly, focusing in on Minion. 

“I never replaced you, Sir.” Minion said softly, pressing himself to the glass, leaning forwards, and Megamind’s breath caught in his throat. Carefully he leaned away from Roxanne, pressing his forehead against the side of the glass, closing his eyes tightly. “I would never replace you.”


	18. Chapter 18

They stayed like that for awhile, Minion sitting on the ground, their foreheads pressed together through the glass. Megamind lost track of time as they sat there, until Roxanne shifted under him and he pulled away, glancing at her, shifting back to let her sit up carefully. She smiled softly, tilting her head a bit. 

“Feeling better?” She asked softly, and Megamind nodded a bit, closing his eyes a moment. He did feel a bit better. He had to change soon, his clothing was gross, he felt gross. He rubbed his arm, then winced softly, glancing down. He never was good at bandaging wounds. 

“Sir?” Megamind looked up, smiling softly at him, tilting his head a bit. 

“Sorry... I uh... you know what happens with me sometimes, Minion.” Minion frowned slightly, nodding a bit, taking Megamind’s hand and tugging him up. 

“Then I’m cleaning you up, I know how bad you are at it.” Minion led him away and Megamind laughed softly, nodding a bit, letting himself be led away. 

Roxanne watched quietly, looking over towards Wayne a moment. He was still out, and she sighed softly, jabbing his side. It hurt, but it did the job, jerking Wayne awake. He looked around, blinking a few times to focus in on Roxanne. 

“What?” 

“There is a lot going down, A lot of shit just happened, you slept through it all. I am not going to tell you basically anything of what he told me, because you and him were against each other, and I’m pretty sure there’s more than what he told me.” Roxanne sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face. Wayne shifted, sitting up carefully. 

“There’s a lot of things... we should have noticed.” 

“But we didn’t, and we gotta live with that.” Roxanne let out a shuddering sigh, closing her eyes a moment. “Now... we just gotta be here, alright? That’s it.” Wayne nodded a bit, leaning over and slinging an arm around her shoulders, tugging her close a moment, before she wiggled her way free, standing and moving into the kitchen. 

Minion and Megamind came back a few moments later, Megamind wrapped up in his cape, his shirt in his hand. He handed it off to a brain bot still hovering in the corner, giving quick quiet instructions before it left, and settled back into his spot on the couch quietly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Roxanne came back in a moment later, settling next to him. Megamind opened one eye, smirking at her. 

“Minion kick you out?” 

“Out of my own kitchen!” She laughed softly leaning against him. He shifted his cape a bit, moving the spikes away to let her lay her head on his shoulder, sitting in the silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Minion came in with dinner a little while later, balancing plates on his arms with practices ease. Megamind looked up, carefully taking his own plate, settling back against the couch. Roxanne smiled, thanking Minion softly, who beamed a moment, before handing off the third plate to Wayne. 

Megamind shifted a bit, poking at his food a moment. He hadn’t eaten properly in awhile, and he didn’t want his cape to fall if he ate now. So he shifted, before setting the plate down and wrapping his cape tighter around him. He raised a hand at Minion’s worried face, smiling softly. “I’ll eat, when the brain bots return. I don’t want the cape falling.” 

There was a slightly nod in response, and Megamind settled back, glancing at Roxanne as she pressed against him a bit, closing her eyes a moment before beginning to eat quietly. Wayne set his now empty plate down on the table, next to Megamind’s full one, and Megamind blinked, looking over at him, tilting his head a bit. 

“Did you... finish your food in hyperspeed?” Megamind asked, and Wayne laughed softly, nodding a bit. “Weird... but okay.” 

Megamind leaned back again, shifting a bit and lifting his arm a bit to drape part of his cape around Roxanne, keeping hidden the stark white bandages that littered his skin now. 

A brain bot showed up moments later, and Megamind stood, taking his cape with him, a curtain descending around him. From the surprised squeak from inside the curtain, he hadn’t expected them to bring along that. A moment later, Megamind was back in his normal outfit, adjusting his collar carefully, before moving back over to Roxanne, settling back in his spot. Roxanne stared a moment, trying to get used to the image. 

They ate in quiet for a bit, before Roxanne sighed softly, glancing over at Megamind. “We... we need to figure some things out.” Megamind sighed, setting down his still mostly full plate. 

“I know.” He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling nervously. “Any chance we could leave that til tomorrow?” 

“No, Megamind... We can’t just... hide you.” 

“Yes you can, I am very adept at hiding, I don’t-” 

“We’re not the only ones grieving you, little buddy.” Wayne’s voice was quiet, but it still made the room go quiet, Megamind to startle and look over as if he had forgotten he was there. “Metro City... everyone... they’re grieving for you-” 

“They’re grieving the loss of the super villain me. I don’t want to be him anymore.” Megamind huffed softly, shifting slightly, glancing down at his feet before bringing them up to rest on the couch, grabbing onto his legs and curling in on himself, resting his chin on his knees. “I saw one of the, the memorials, near the lair.” He mentioned, closing his eyes a moment. 

Roxanne sighed softly, leaning against him. “What if... you don’t have to be the villain to be here?” Megamind looked over at her, head tilted a bit. “I mean... You come back. Say it was all... like a test, something to convince yourself you didn’t need to be the bad guy, Metro City loves you, Megamind, they’ll be happy enough to have you back.”   
Megamind was silent for a good moment, before glancing at Roxanne, head tilted a bit. “Could... Could I... Would that work?” He glanced over at Wayne, who smiled softly. 

“Little buddy, I’ve quit being a hero. You don’t have to worry about me. Just worry about dealing with those life sentences.” 

“They aren’t real, the Warden used them to scare me, the most I have is six years for the total property damage, the rest I paid off.” Megamind laughed softly, titling his head back. “God, I’m a genius, why didn’t I think about this?” 

Roxanne shifted, rubbing his back lightly. “Don’t worry, Megs... we’ll figure it all out from here, alright?” 

Megamind sighed, closing his eyes and nodded, laying his head back onto his knees.


	20. Chapter 20

It started small. It was late, so Minion made them wait until the next day, since ‘normal people would be sleeping right now’. Megamind added ‘you little shits’ under his breath, and got a pillow to the face for his troubles. 

Roxanne wasn’t expecting to wake up to breakfast already being cooked, especially with Minion still sitting in the corner. At least... she thought he was. She didn’t see his ball anywhere, and Wayne was still sleeping on the couch, so... Maybe... then who was cooking?   
She stepped into the kitchen as quietly as she could manage, before relaxing a bit at the sight of blue. She’d forgotten about Megamind’s reappearance. She leaned against the wall quietly, watching him putter around the kitchen. Minion’s ball was under one arm, but it was empty, so she figured he was still asleep. 

“Miss Ritchi, if you’re just gonna stand there and stare, I’m going to have to ask you to help me finish up breakfast.” He turned, a cheeky smile on his face and Roxanne huffed, letting herself smile back. There was a bit of the attitude she knew returning to him. 

As she moved over she realized that he wasn’t in his normal outfit. No spikes, or capes, or even that splash of electric blue she had been used to. Megamind glanced over, then looked at himself, before handing her a stack of plates. “Under suit. I felt overdressed in the old Villain Outfit.” He hummed, as Roxanne turned and set the table, dancing around the reinforced chair she had brought in for Minion. 

Megamind appeared at her side moments later, passing out food quickly and returning the pan to the stove, with enough for everyone to have seconds. Roxanne said nothing of it, moving back into the kitchen, looking at the two still sleeping. 

She went over to Wayne first. It hurt, but she knew how to wake him up, jabbing his side quickly and bouncing back again as he rolled over, groaning something unintelligible. Megamind made his appearance, knocking on the front of Minion’s suit a few times, then wincing softly as the castle made it’s way up. She couldn’t hear anything, but that meant nothing when she had no clue how alien he actually was. 

Roxanne jabbed Wayne’s side again, stepping back as he rolled and looked up to glare at her. “Sorry I can’t wake you up normally, Mr. Indestructible. Breakfast is ready. There’s bacon. I’ll start coffee.” 

Both Wayne and Megamind perked up at that. She couldn’t help the laugh that came when she saw them both, looking vaguely like meerkats. 

They shuffled into the kitchen, Roxanne starting the coffee pot, glancing around at the others as they moved in, Wayne sitting carefully in one of the chairs and Minion just as carefully in his set out chair. Megamind hovered, chewing on his lip, and Roxanne huffed softly, glancing over at him. “Hey Megs, how do you take your coffee?” 

He looked over, a flash of relief in his eyes as he moved over to her, grabbing her sugar container and opening it. He looked in, then frowned. “With more sugar than you have in here.” 

She glanced in, looking up at him. “Really?” 

“Nearly double. I like my coffee sweet.” He shrugged a shoulder, smiling sheepishly at her, before Roxanne moved and retrieved a bag of sugar from the pantry. 

With the sugar situation figured out, Roxanne moved over and set out cups, then took her seat, leaving Megamind no choice to have to make. She knew that had been his problem before when he moved into his seat immediately, starting to eat. 

They were silent for a moment, before Megamind sighed. 

“Alright. Elephant in the room.” 

“Your fake death is now an elephant?” 

“Yes. How in the world could I come back and not have to be the villain?” Megamind looked at Wayne, then towards Minion. Something silent passed between the two, and Minion pressed himself against the glass. Megamind leaned a bit forwards, but didn’t complete the motion she now recognized. 

“Well... I mean, I still have a close relationship with the Mayor. If you could call it that. I could get us all in, explain a bit of the situation, you left cause you didn’t see another way out but Metro City if your home, that kind of stuff, then see how he takes it...” 

“And if he takes it horribly I flee back to my little apartment and hide there for the rest of eternity!” 

“And if he takes it horribly, I cut off my support until he supports you returning as a normal citizen.” Megamind stared at him, eyes wide and filled with more emotion than Roxanne could count. “What? I’m a Scott, I hold more power than any of the other people in this city. I can force his hand if I need to.” 

Megamind was silent a moment, staring down at his plate. “But... why?” 

“Its the least I could do. I mean... thinking back, I kinda forced you into this whole Villain thing, didn’t I?” Wayne sighed softly, scraping his fork across his plate, chewing on his lip. “Thought I could make it up to y- oh!” 

Somehow, Megamind had gotten around-or over-the table, and was now clinging to Wayne, arms barely encircling his shoulders. Wayne lifted a hand, surprised, before carefully wrapping his own arms around Megamind, dwarfing him in his hold. 

There was silence a moment, before Minion bounced up and held onto both of them, unable to stop himself, and then Roxanne just felt left out, moving over and ducking underneath Minion’s arm, and finding herself chest to face with Megamind, who laughed, shifting and tugging her into the hug properly.

They were silent for a time, but Roxanne figured it had something to do with both Megamind and Wayne’s less than dry eyes, and Roxanne let herself melt into the comfort for now, before speaking up. 

“Okay, I’m staving and Megamind is a better cook than I thought, and it’s getting sweaty. Lemme out.”


	21. Chapter 21

Mayor Schor was not someone who you surprised. He was not good with surprises, especially if said surprise is the ex-defender, the ex-damsel, the fish in a robot suit that was always with the now dead villain, and said now dead villain. 

He almost walked back out of his office. However, staring at Megamind, his sheepish stare, with no spikes on his shoulders and the edge of his cape caught up in his hands as he picked at loose threads and worried apart the fabric, Schor took a second, breathed, and stepped into his office before shutting the door and turning back to the group. 

“What... in the world...” 

Wayne smiled, gesturing to his seat behind his desk. Schor sighed, and moved over, taking his seat and letting his face rest in his hands. Megamind carefully tugged a chair across the carpet to rest on the other side of the desk and sat down carefully, fiddling with his boots a moment before he brought his socked feet up onto the chair and curled up into a ball, arms around his knees, cape still worried between his fingers. Wayne took the seat next to him, not nearly as careful as Megamind had been, but Wayne had a special seat for himself, one reinforced so that Wayne could flop into it, and he took advantage of this fact. 

Roxanne stood. Arms crossed across her chest, staring dead at Schor. He couldn't help but feel like, despite the villain and the indestructible hero sitting in his chairs, that Roxanne Ritchi was far more terrifying and they seemed to know it, content to let her stand and stare him down. It helped, of course, that Minion, who he had taken to talking to on occasion, when Minion helped with other villains, was standing behind her, towering over her frame, looking quite pleased with himself. 

“So. Is anyone going to explain how he’s alive?” Schor stared, gesturing towards Megamind, who... flinched back. Schor blinked, but dropped his hand accordingly, not keeping his eyes obviously on Megamind, turning his attention to Wayne instead. Strange. This... this was not the confident villain he had known those past years. 

“Well... it’s a long story, but, to sum it up, he faked his death. Didn’t want to be the villain anymore and didn’t see a way out. Figured-” 

“Everyone seems to know it’s going to end with my death, why not make it seem like it actually has. Have as normal life one can have when they’re blue and strangely proportioned.” There was a bitter undertone in Megamind’s voice, and Schor flashed back for a few seconds to an old schoolhouse, bright red, and a small blue boy in an orange jumpsuit, before he focused back in on Wayne. 

“He want’s to come back.” Schor’s eyes filtered to Roxanne, and almost flinched back himself, the sharp eyes of a reporter always seemed to fill him with some sort of fear. The... he couldn’t call it anger, more protectiveness, that filtered off her in waves, one hand going from it’s crossed position and moving down to Megamind’s shoulder, where he moved one hand up to hover over hers. “But not as the villain. You can help with that process.” 

Schor paused, thinking about it. He could. He knew this town well, he knew how genuinely they cared about their vill- ex-villain, now, he supposed, thinking about it. He knew they cared about him, though they showed it by playing along in his games, and graffiti that conveniently didn’t get covered up or cleaned until months later. Schor thought of this, looking at the hopeful look in Megamind’s eyes, and he flashed back once more, remembering that look in his eyes as he stood in front of them as a child and made the first body for Minion to try and make popped corn. 

Well. After everything, it was the least he could do to help. 

“What is it that I need to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mayor's name is the Mayor of Lansing, the capital of Michigan! 
> 
> And yes, the Mayor did go to school with Megamind in this. I had to add it in, it's just... perfect.


End file.
